Pansy Parkinson
Pansy Parkinson was a witch who was in Harry Potter's year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was sorted into Slytherin house. Pansy was a Prefect for her house and a member of the short-lived Inquisitorial Squad in her fifth year. When the final battle of the Second Wizarding War began at Hogwarts, Pansy spoke up in favour of turning Harry over to Lord Voldemort, only to have many of her schoolmates turn their wands on her. Later on in life, her former boyfriend Draco Malfoy would marry Astoria Greengrass, a girl two years younger than herself. Biography Education at Hogwarts Early years Pansy Parkinson began her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was sorted into the House of Slytherin. Pansy soon became good friends with fellow Slytherins Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Pansy also was popular with the girls Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass in her house and acted as the groups leader. She and Draco both were mean and powerful amongst their friends and used this to bully people. During Pansy's first class of flying, which Slytherin shared with its rival house, Gryffindor, she teased Parvati Patil for defending Neville Longbottom when Draco Malfoy threw away his Remembrall, the way in which Pansy addresses Parvati as if she knew what she was like (which is unlikely as it's the first lesson and both girls are in separate houses) suggests that she was familiar with the Patil family before starting her education at Hogwarts. This was the start of a long-lived mean streak for Pansy; throughout her education, she would belittle countless other students whom she disliked. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone During her second year Hogwarts was under threat of closure when the Basilisk that lived down in the Chamber of Secrets was lose, it attacked several Muggle-borns, among them Hermione Granger, whom Pansy teased frequently. Third year In 1993, Pansy was aboard the Hogwarts Express on the way to Hogwarts when it was stopped and infiltrated by Dementors. During this infiltration, Harry Potter fainted in the presence of a Dementor. Pansy was one of the Slytherin students who took to mocking him for this throughout the rest of the school year. During a Care of Magical Creatures lesson, Draco Malfoy was attacked by a hippogriff after approaching it without caution. She was in tears after the attack and was concerned enough to follow him to the hospital wing. Afterwards, she frequently fawned over him for the injury, which he exaggerated in order to get attention and in an attempt to get Rubeus Hagrid into trouble with the Ministry of Magic, which evidently he did, and it resulted in the planned execution of the hippogriff, much to the favour of Pansy and her friends.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Fourth year During Pansy's fourth year, Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament, a special wizarding event that attracted a lot of media attention. Pansy was among the students who fed Daily Prophet journalist Rita Skeeter false information on Harry Potter, Rubeus Hagrid and Hermione Granger, one of which was the making up of a false rumour that Harry and Hermione were romantically involved. She was highly amused by the Potter Stinks badges passed around by her fellow Slytherins, and laughed when Draco's Densaugeo hex accidentally hit Hermione when he and Harry started a duel in a school hallway, leaving her with temporarily overly-sized front teeth. Pansy accompanied Draco to the Yule Ball that Christmas, wearing frilly pink robes; by this time, the two may have been romantically involved. While there, she expressed outrage upon seeing that famous Quidditch player and Triwizard Champion Viktor Krum escorted Hermione Granger to the ball, and again later when a Daily Prophet article commented on how stunning Hermione looked at the event. Also that year, a slightly softer side of Pansy was shown when she clearly expressed (although she later tried to conceal) a fondness for unicorns during a Care of Magical Creatures class.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Fifth year In her fifth year, Pansy became a Slytherin prefect along with Draco. At the start of the school year she shared a Thestral drawn-carriage with Draco for the ride up to the castle. This school year would see Ministry Official Dolores Umbridge appointed as the school's Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Later on in her regime, Umbridge created a group called the Inquisitorial Squad, of which Pansy was a member. While Hagrid was away, Professor Grubbly-Plank stood in for his position as Care of Magical Creatures teacher. During one lesson Draco imitated Hermione by raising his hand over-enthusiastically, which caused Pansy to shriek with laughter, only then to be startled by the pile of sticks they were studying as they turned out to be Bowtruckles. When Hagrid did indeed return to position, Pansy crudely remarked to Dolores Umbridge that it was difficult to understand Rubeus Hagrid when he spoke and that everyone hated his subject. During Quidditch matches that year, Pansy directed her fellow Slytherins to sing Weasley is Our King to mock Ron Weasley, as well as other Gryffindor players. Pansy attempted to unsettle Harry before a game by telling him that Warrington planned on knocking him of his broom, although Harry was unfazed and responded by telling her that Warrington's aim was pathetic. Later on in the year when she saw Harry Potter and Cho Chang out on a date on Valentine's Day, Pansy insulted them both, as well as the memory of the late Cedric Diggory. When Dumbledore's Army members attempted to escape from the Room of Requirement later in the year, Pansy searched for female D.A. members in the girls' lavatory and grabbed the list of names as evidence. Pansy and other Squad members were jinxed during a student rebellion after Fred and George Weasley's departure from Hogwarts; Pansy missed a day of classes while recovering from a hex that made her sprout a pair of antlers.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Sixth year In 1996, on her way to Hogwarts for her sixth year, Pansy sat in the same train compartment with Draco, Blaise Zabini, and a few other Slytherins. Draco had his head in Pansy's lap, and she stroked his hair while smirking. Although upset by Draco's suggestion that he might not return to Hogwarts for his seventh year, Pansy seemed impressed by his implication that he had taken the Dark Mark and joined the Death Eaters. Harry Potter got the impression that she and Draco were cosier than ever during their sixth year. When the train stopped Pansy held her hand out in offer for Draco to take it, he however rejected her hand and told her to go ahead as he wanted to check to see if his suspicions that Harry was spying on him were true. At the Welcoming Feast this year Albus Dumbledore announced that Severus Snape would now be taking on the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Pansy along with the all students in the Slytherin house roared with applause at this, all but Draco who was still brewing over his decision to become a Death Eater. Also in Potions that year Horace Slughorn would be filling in for Snape after he took on his new position as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Later on in the year after Harry Potter discovered that it was Draco behind Katie Bells injury Harry injured Draco with the spell Sectumsempra and upon hearing the news Pansy rushed to visit him in the hospital wing, and "lost no time in vilifying Harry far and wide". At the end of the year Albus Dumbledore was murdered by Severus Snape and students attended his funeral service in which he was buried in the school Lake.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Seventh year During Pansy's final year at Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort was in indirect control of the school through Severus Snape as headmaster and Amycus and Alecto Carrow as professors. As a Slytherin and, most likely, a pure-blood, Pansy was probably one of the favoured students and would not have been on the receiving end of their brutal and unfair punishments. The Inquisitorial Squad was likely to have been restarted as Dumbledore's Army once again came into formation. In May of 1998, Lord Voldemort approached the school with his Death Eater army, and offered those inside the Hogwarts castle a chance to turn Harry Potter over to him in exchange for sparing them all. Pansy was the only person to stand up in favour of doing so. The students of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw houses all drew their wands on her as a result, and Professor McGonagall dismissed Slytherin house from the Great Hall first. Pansy left Hogwarts with her housemates, and likely was not one of the few to return as reinforcements during the Battle of Hogwarts with Professor Slughorn. Instead, she may have been among the Slytherin students that Voldemort told Lucius Malfoy had come to join him, however Pansy seemed to fear the prospect of battling as she was quick to try and get others to find a solution to stop the chance of a battle by handing Harry over and is unlikely to have fought out of fear of being hurt or killed in battle. During the Battle of Hogwarts Pansy's friend Vincent Crabbe accidentally killed himself using the spell Fiendfyre, which he had learned at school that year in an attempt to kill Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Later life Very little is known of what happened to Pansy after the Second Wizarding War or her later life, but what is known is that Pansy did not end up marrying her adolescent boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, who unlike her had a change of a heart during the war. Instead, Draco ended up marrying Astoria Greengrass, a girl two years younger than Pansy. Personality and traits , Crabbe and Goyle mocking Harry Potter.]] Pansy is a stereotypical "mean girl" and Draco Malfoy's female counterpart in many ways, as she was the ringleader of a gang of Slytherin girls during her school years. She is often seen making snide and cutting remarks at the expense of Gryffindor students, such as making fun of Angelina Johnson's braided hair by wondering aloud who would want to look like they had worms coming out of their head. She was even callous enough to disrespect the late Cedric Diggory, shrieking at Cho Chang when she went on a date with Harry Potter in 1996: "I don't think much of your taste...at least Diggory was good-looking!" She has a tendency to shriek or shout her insults loudly. Pansy may not be very bright, or at least did not do well academically, as Hermione Granger once described her as "thicker than a concussed troll". She also tends to be rather dramatic, as she overreacted to any injury Draco Malfoy suffered and fiercely blamed those she considered responsible. Pansy also enjoyed gossip, particularly spreading rumours against those she disliked, such as when she lied to Rita Skeeter about Hermione Granger possibly brewing Love Potions. Judging by the amusement Pansy expressed when Blaise Zabini made a rude comment about Ginny Weasley being a "filthy blood traitor", her association with the prejudiced Draco Malfoy, and the stance she expressed just before the Battle of Hogwarts, she is most likely a pure-blood who disdains Muggles and Muggle-borns. Physical description Pansy was described as a "hard-faced Slytherin girl" by Harry Potter, and on several occasions students described her as "pug faced". However, Pansy seemed to believe herself to be better-looking than other girls, as she frequently made disparaging comments about the appearances of others, such as Angelina Johnson and Hermione Granger, but this may have been just her way of trying to make herself feel better. Any other description regarding Pansy's physical appearance is not mentioned, however in the films she is played by actresses with slender builds, and straight, dark hair. Relationships Draco Malfoy .]] Pansy got on seemingly well with Draco Malfoy during their school years. They were both sorted into Slytherin house and each had dominant personalities, both being leaders in their house. By her third year, Pansy had developed tender feelings for Draco, appearing very concerned by his injury to his arm caused by Buckbeak during a Care of Magical Creatures lesson, after which she rushed out from to the Hospital wing to visit him and was later often seen fawning over him. Draco seemed to greatly enjoy her attention. By 1994, possible romantic feelings between the two had developed, as they attended the Yule Ball together. In their fifth year, Pansy and Draco were both made the Prefects of Slytherin, and also both had joined the Inquisitorial Squad together. On the Hogwarts Express journey to Hogwarts for their sixth year, Pansy and Draco sat together, with Draco's head in her lap as she stroked his hair. They appeared affectionate, but Draco did not confide in Pansy about the mission Lord Voldemort had given him that year. Also, when she offered him her hand when they got off the train, Draco rejected her, perhaps indicating that Pansy had stronger feelings for him than he did for her. In their final year of schooling, Pansy left Hogwarts before the battle began, while Draco remained. Sometime after Pansy and Draco had finished their education, their relationship drifted further, and Draco ended up marrying Astoria Greengrass. Other students Pansy did not seem to get along with any students outside of the house of Slytherin, particularly other girls and Gryffindors. At some point during her time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Pansy had either teased or offended Angelina Johnson, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, multiple members of the Weasley family, Cho Chang, and the late Cedric Diggory. Pansy frequently taunted others about their physical appearances, such as Angelina Johnson's hair or Neville Longbottom's weight, about their love lives, or about their families. She also tended to take great amusement in seeing others publicly embarrassed or hurt. Etymology A pansy is a type of violet. Its name is derived from the French word pensée, meaning "thought" or "remembrance.""Pansy" on The Online Etymology Dictionary In William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream, the juice of the pansy flower is used as a Love Potion. In folklore, the pansy represents separated lovers. The slang term pansy can also refer to a cowardly personWikitionary Definition: Pansy. The face of a Persian cat, flat and squashed, is sometimes described as a "pansy face"Persian Cat Guide, and may refer to Pansy Parkinson's looks. Behind the scenes *J. K. Rowling has said that Pansy did not end up marrying Draco because she always hated her: "I loathe Pansy Parkinson. I don't love Draco but I really dislike her. She's every girl who ever teased me at school. She's the Anti-Hermione. I loathe her."PotterCast interview *In film version of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Pansy Parkinson is portrayed by Genevieve Gaunt, in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, she was portrayed by Lauren Shotton, and in the film version of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, she was portrayed by Scarlett Byrne. Byrne is to portray her in the upcoming film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.SnitchSeeker: Pansy Parkinson, Romilda Vane & Leanne actresses reprise roles for Deathly Hallows Pansy is the only major named character to have been played by more than two actors during the course of the film series. An unknown actress briefly portrayed her in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, where she appeared at the Yule Ball, dancing with Draco Malfoy. *The way Pansy addresses Parvati Patil in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone suggests that the two were familiar with one another beforehand, though this is never explored. It is possible that since Parvati was one of a set of identical twins whose first names began with the same letter, the use of the first name was the easiest way of identifying her. However, as Padma Patil was not present at the time, there should have been no confusion over who was being addressed to start with. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' Despite this character not actually being identified in the film, they were sorted in 1991 and therefore were present in the films adaptation of the sorting amongst the crowd of first years, as they had to be sorted and even though they weren't mentioned they'd still be one of the students in that crowd. Also there is a girl of similar appearance in the crowd anyway. See this image. *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' Draco Malfoy is seen dancing at the Yule Ball with a girl with dark brown hair who is wearing a purple/pink dress, Pansy wears a pink dress in the book and is Draco's date, this girl is therefore Pansy by form of canon. *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' Notes and references de:Pansy Parkinson fr:Pansy Parkinson ru:Пэнси Паркинсон Category:British individuals Category:Death Eater Allies Category:Draco Malfoy's romantic relationships Category:Females Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Hogwarts students Category:Inquisitorial Squad Category:Slytherins Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards Category:Bullies